


β的回礼

by love_tsukishima_forever



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kurotsuki - Fandom, くロ月, ハイキュー!!, 黑月 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-10-28 16:24:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_tsukishima_forever/pseuds/love_tsukishima_forever
Summary: 月岛萤本以为自己可以避免这样的人生，却在今天跌跌撞撞一头扎进命运的陷阱。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *祝月月宝贝儿生日快乐！！！他是世界上最好的小月亮。
> 
> *ooc预警，肉食系月岛预警，强行和生日扯上关系的生贺预警。我流abo。有月岛以前和他人发生关系的暗示。梗来源于微博太太授权，什么都没发生的伪pwp。以上都没有问题的话那就go吧。
> 
> *全场最菜的选手登场了，我一个菜鸡何德何能和这么多优秀的老师一起参加活动（反省

作为一个BETA，月岛萤对于自己的性别没有任何的不满。

虽然现在社会已经宽容了许多，无论是ALPHA，BETA，还是OMEGA，都可以自由选择自己的人生，但很多工作还是由于职业特性而无形中设立了门槛。也就是说，一些人因为自己天生的性别而受到优待时，另一些人就势必要付出比常人更多、更多的努力才可能得到同样的收获。

月岛至今仍然记得，中学时，同班的一个OMEGA女生在课堂上就迎来了发情热。当时简直可以说是一片混乱，不仅班里的ALPHA几乎全部暴动，连整个走廊的ALPHA们也都被吸引了过来。还好最后终于控制得当，没有引起什么伤害。但信息素就像一条无法挣脱的锁链，牢牢地将ALPHA与OMEGA铐住。

而BETA相比之下就自由得多。由于不受信息素的影响，他们可以毫无负担地选择喜欢的职业，不必担心自己随时可能迎来发情，不用标记还可以自由享受性爱带来的乐趣……而且作为医生，BETA这个性别正是最好不过了：医院人流大，信息素杂，一个不慎被影响到的不只是自己，可能还有不知道多少条的生命，因此信息素易感的ALPHA和OMEGA无论从给予影响的程度还是受到影响的程度来讲，都会被评估为不适合做医护人员。尽管现在有抑制剂和隔离服最大程度地避免了干扰，但媒体捕风捉影的报道与人们根深蒂固的观念还是让大众无形中抵触着AO医护工作者。

作为科室里最不受信息素影响的医生，再加上出众的外表和不俗的家世，即使是冷淡加毒舌如月岛萤也避免不了追求者。而他也没有辜负上天给予的BETA性别，遇到合适的就试试，没那么契合就分开，大家好聚好散，这么长时间一次也没翻过船。

所以他完全没有预料到，自己在坐上电车准备去上班的时候会遭遇发情。

这场高热从昨晚就开始了。它来得持续而缓慢，悄无声息却不容置疑。一开始的症状是低烧，月岛并没有放在心上，只是吃了两片药就早早睡下。本以为第二天早上起来情况会有所好转，不料反而加重了：灼热的吐息带着沉重滚烫的热度，连衬衫划过皮肤的触感也能引起忽冷忽热的战栗。但是一想到今天还有预约的病人，他咬咬牙又吃了一片药，强撑着来到了车站，想着到医院让认识的同事帮忙打一针就好。

上车后，他找了一个角落的位置，靠在随着车厢行进而摇摇晃晃的车门上，额头抵着冰凉光滑的玻璃，在没人看到的地方忍耐不住地蹙起眉头。月岛逐渐感觉到，这次好像不是普通的感冒。耳朵热得像是要烧起来，双腿开始发软，大脑深处像挂上了湿软水汽的玻璃一样逐渐变得模糊朦胧，连视线都氤氲起薄雾，不知道是快乐还是痛苦。最重要的是，他感觉下身前端有立起的趋势，后面那个隐秘的入口甚至因为内裤的反复厮磨感到刺麻麻的轻微快感，悄悄渗出粘腻透明的淫液，质地良好的布料因为吸饱了水液而嵌入股缝更深，像一个无解的死循环。这种不够尽兴的酥痒反而加重了更深处的燥热不安。他像一个快要成熟坠地的桃子，外表还是嫩而无味，可只要轻轻戳一下，饱满的内里就会迸溅出甜蜜诱人的汁水。

结合种种状况，再反应不过来这是发情热他就白当这么久的医生了。可是，自己明明是BETA才对……突然，月岛想起以前老师在课上告诉他们的知识，不由得绷紧了下颚：难不成……这是隐性发情？

这也不能怪他这么久才反应过来，毕竟BETA隐性发情的例子太少：社会中几乎80%的人都是BETA，而在这些人中，差不多95%的人没有发情期。剩下5%的β，他们将在二次分化后迎来自己的发情期，具体时间不定，有刚分化完成就开始发情热的，也有过了几十年才迎来第一次发情期的。可是这种概率太小，再加上β没有信息素，就更让人难以察觉到。β无法永久标记别人，也无法永久被别人标记，而市面上流通的抑制剂只针对α与Ω。因此，一旦隐形发情，就意味着接下来每到固定的日子，将一直受到发情热的影响。唯一值得庆幸的是，这种发情期没有α和Ω那么频繁，只要发情期间短暂标记就可以捱过去。

随着电子播报音的响起，电车在一个站台停下了，不少人都随着惯性微微踉跄。月岛正思索着对策，一时不察，没有抓牢扶手，脚下一滑，眼看就要跌倒在地上。他皱起眉已经准备好迎接随之而来的疼痛，不料斜里突然伸出一只胳膊，猛地捞住了他的腰，他随之跌入了一个结实有力的怀抱。一个关切的男声从耳侧传来：“你没事吧？”

从抱住自己的人身上闻不到任何刺激费洛蒙的信息素，只有男用须后水的淡淡香气，可这种清爽的味道反而激起了体内回荡的热流。被充满了男子气概的气息所包围，月岛不易察觉地夹紧双腿。男人大概也是个上班族，身上的西装剪裁得体而不失落落大方。由于刚刚抱住了月岛的原因，他袖口微微后拉，从露出的腕骨后隐隐可以窥见肌肉紧实的小臂，不难想象这样利落的线条贲张开来时会充满怎样的爆发力。月岛因为这意外的肢体接触哆嗦了一下，从手臂上传来的热度开始，脑海深处逐渐浮起白色的迷雾。

男人见他耳廓通红，犹豫了一下，说了句“失礼了”就把手掌贴上他的额头。肌肤接触到的那一刻，像是久旱的焦渴终于迎来一点清凉的甘露，相贴地方传来的触感过于美妙，月岛忍不住低低地“呜”了一声。周围人听到动静都纷纷探头看向这里，传来的眼神大多是关心夹杂着好奇的窥探。月岛一个激灵，像被迎面浇了一头冷水，这才反应过来自己刚刚做了什么。他迅速冷下脸推开男人，淡淡地说了句“谢谢”。男子愣了一下，收回半空中的手掌，想起来了什么，从公文包的夹层里掏出一板药片递过来：“这是我常用的退烧药，很好用的。”本来刚刚就是自己的过错，再拒绝别人的好意就显得有点不识好歹了，于是月岛犹豫了一下，还是接了过来，低声道了句谢。

被接连的情热搞得双腿发软，这样的状态就算到了医院也无能为力，月岛终于下定决心，掏出手机向上司请了个假，理由是高烧不退。平时他在科室里就表现很好，一次缺勤记录也没有过，主任丝毫没有怀疑这句话的真实程度，爽快地就同意了，又叮嘱他换季时节注意身体，好好休息。一目十行地看完对方发的消息，月岛呼出一口滚烫的吐息，把手机塞到裤兜里，忍耐着情潮的侵袭。刚好电车到站停了下来，他匆匆下车，打算乘相反的那一路回家。

就在回到站台上的一瞬间——

咚、咚、咚咚、咚咚、咚咚……！

心脏以感受到轻微疼痛的频率鼓噪起来，已经明显乏力的身体深处，热潮呼啸而来，裹挟着为数不多的理智卷入洪流。

“咕咚”，月岛几乎能听见身下淌出水液的声音。他眼前一片漆黑，一时不由得头晕目眩，向后退了两步，眼看就要无知无觉地跌下去——

在这个紧急的当口，后面下来的人一把接住他，怒斥道：“你不要命了吗！”月岛因为这个责备的语气皱起眉，转头看了一眼他的脸，又是刚刚那人。生理问题的解决迫在眉睫，没时间客套那么多，他有点不客气地挥开对方的手，小声嘟哝了一句：“哈，真是感谢您又救了我一命呢。”对方却没有因为他可以称得上无礼的态度而松开手，反而皱起眉，深深地盯住他的眼睛。

“从刚才起，我就觉得不对劲了。你……”为了确认自己的猜想，男子停顿了一下，谨慎地在他衣领那里嗅了嗅——一个既能闻到对方信息素、又不会被告性骚扰的距离，然后慢慢眯起眼，“你这该不会是，隐性发情吧？”

事情已经到了这一步，月岛不甘示弱地笑起来，舔了舔唇角，向男人投去了挑衅的目光：“是啊，要不麻烦先生您再顺便帮我解决一下？”然后他满意地看到对方的额角一瞬间暴起了青筋。

“在这里太明显了，我们换个地方再说话。”男人深深吸了口气，把月岛拉起来。现在正是上班的高峰期，他俩以这个奇怪的姿势立在站台上确实太过引人注意。月岛也很清楚这一点，顺着他的力道站了起来。

“去那里？”搀着已经站不稳的月岛走出站台，男人指着离这里最近的一家爱情旅馆的牌子问月岛。没想到对方这么直接，不过在这个时刻刚好。反正自己只是个BETA，要的是暂时标记，而男人也不过求一时欢愉，大家各取所需，无所谓谁高谁低。月岛痛快地点了点头。

没想到他这么快就答应，男人反而很诧异似的，朝他这里看了一眼。

“你不再考虑考虑？”似乎是有所顾虑，男子朝他搭话。

“不需要。还是说，先生反悔了？”被体内的热度快要逼疯，月岛捋了一把被汗水浸湿的金色短发，有些生硬地问。要是对方再推三阻四，那与其在这里浪费时间，还不如打电话给靠谱一点的“服务机构”，赶快再找个人，随便谁都好，暂时标记一下他。虽然男人的长相和体格都很对他的胃口，但吃不到口的美食还不如躲远点。

“当然不是。只不过，和我这样一个来路不明的家伙相比，明显是救助站的义工更靠谱一点吧？”男人不但没有与他这种硬邦邦的态度针锋相对，反而冲他露出一个爽朗的笑容，看起来不像是去开房，反倒像是做好人好事似的。月岛看了看他的侧脸，是和自己完全不同类型的英俊端正，尽管黑色的鸡冠头给他带来了一定的回头率，这个人也像是丝毫没有注意到似的笔直地往前走着。看着那个挺拔的背影，月岛第一次对自己的决定有所怀疑：选择这样一个家伙，真的是对的吗……？

来到旅馆前台，两人仿佛都没有察觉到，这个时间，两个西装革履衣冠楚楚的成年男子出现在这个地方，还要一个标间是一件多么奇怪的事情。有意忽略了前台小姐充满好奇的眼神，男子单手接过钥匙，冲他一笑：“走吧。”

尽管搀着他，但男人的力度绅士礼貌，没有任何多余的小动作，就像一个刚刚认识的、只是顺手帮个忙的陌生人一样保持着一个恰到好处的距离——事实上也的确如此。但一进房间，月岛立刻扔下公文包就把男人扑到在双人床上，扯开自己的衬衫领子，露出细白的脖颈，蜂蜜色的瞳孔里透出难耐的渴望：“快点，标记我……！”

对方因为他这个过于大胆的动作僵硬了一下，下一瞬间就放松了身体，任他骑在自己的身上。他一只手捉住月岛的腰，另一只手握住他的后颈，略带粗糙的掌心摩挲着那一小块并没有任何腺体突起的洁白皮肤。酥麻的快乐从肌肤表层一阵阵地蒸腾起来，被安抚的放松感和即将有什么到来的紧张感让月岛不禁开始颤抖。

都到这个时候了，男人还一边摸一边开口询问：“β的暂时标记要怎么做？”

月岛咬着牙，暴露出脆弱的后颈，“和、正常的标记差不多，时效一周左右，唔……一周内、信息素的味道会慢慢淡去，最后没有任何痕迹地消失。”要不是这个场景，光听内容就像是医生用严谨的措辞在给台下学生讲课。

男人的身体猛地一震。他终于将唇凑了上去，轻轻舔了几口那个地方，帮助怀里的青年放松，等到人终于不抖了，猛地咬了下去。尖牙迅速刺破了雪白的皮肤，血液味和信息素的强大香气喷涌而出，浓郁地罩在两人的周围，像一个密不透风的小小空间。他把自己的信息素注入月岛的身体，量差不多时迅速松开嘴。

月岛在他咬上来的时候就呜咽着射在了内裤里。

太舒服了。这是以前从来没有体会过的感觉，比单纯肉体的交合不知道爽到了哪里。全身上下所有细胞都在叫嚣着想被这个人一口不剩地吃掉。明明什么信息素也感受不到，可在刚刚那个瞬间他的确感觉到什么东西顺着伤口流进了身体，缓缓安抚着躁动的因子。可是有了暂时标记还不够，他的屁股底下湿了一大片，刚刚射出的精液也粘在布料上，下半身被黏糊糊、湿哒哒的内裤紧紧包着，里面的小口泡在泛滥的汁液里随着呼吸一翕一合，迫不及待地等待着入侵者的填满。

面临没落的人类为了繁衍，进化出了第二性别，从此千百年来融入骨髓、化进血液、编入基因，再也逃不开、躲不掉、挣不断。月岛本以为自己可以避免这样的人生，却在今天跌跌撞撞一头扎进命运的陷阱。

刚刚受到标记的一方在一段时间里身心是相当脆弱的。男人耐心地抱着他，等他已经不再流泪了，轻声道：“差不多的话，那我就先走了。还有，今天是你的生日吧？好好休息给自己放个假比较好。”月岛这才发现自己的证件在刚刚的动作中不知什么时候掉了出来，刚好停在个人信息那里。

这句话每个字他都能听懂，可连在一起他就真的不明白是什么意思了，“你是说，你现在这个状态就走？”他的下腹还直梆梆地顶着一个颇具存在感的火热硬物，可这个人居然帮完了自己连点利息都不收就要离开，他是圣人吗？

“我以为……你只是需要一个暂时标记。”仿佛很渴似的，男人的喉结不易察觉地动了动。他发现和这个青年待在一起，自己的自制力总是莫名其妙就被挑起来，“还有，我没有义工资格证，现在继续帮你的话就是违法。”

都已经到这步了，居然还在说这种话。月岛几乎觉得自己的魅力受到挑衅。于是他收紧了手臂不给对方逃开的机会，吐息如亲吻般落在那人的耳廓上，发出暧昧邀请的呢喃，“先生、你不闻闻我吗？虽然没有信息素，但是怎么做我都不会怀孕的哦，这个是、我回赠给先生的生日礼物……”他清楚地听到男人在他耳边骂了句脏话，突然心情大好。平心而论，相比较对快感的追求，现在他落入了对男人莫名其妙的胜负欲里更多一点。

就在他以为这人下一瞬间就会扑上来的时候，对方像他所提议的那样，慢慢贴近了自己的脖子，鼻尖贴着那块皮肤深深地吸了一口，月岛因为他的动作不由的抖了抖，“的确，很香。”

“……我是个β。”虽然刚刚那话是自己说的，但纯属作弄加诱惑，月岛还以为对方嗅觉出现了什么障碍。作为一个BETA，他绝对不可能拥有任何味道的信息素。

男人咧开嘴，紧紧盯住他，一瞬间他以为自己在那双琥珀色的眼睛里看到了野兽的影子：“我是说奶味的沐浴露。现在除了小宝宝，已经没人用这个了吧？”月岛暗暗骂了声麻烦。他和以前的情人上床时哪里用得上这些废话？于是故意放软身体贴了上去：“那，先生不想疼疼小宝宝吗？”话刚出口，他自己都因为这个牙白的台词恶寒了一下。

对方眯起眼，声音低沉下来，耐心十足的模样像在哄孩子听话，就是内容有点少儿不宜，“最后给你一次机会，你是要我，还是要联系救助站？”

宛如管弦低鸣的磁性音色在耳畔响起，明明听起来和之前的语调没什么区别，可月岛就是敏锐地听出了压抑隐晦、呼之欲出的情色意味，如同风平浪静的湖面底下藏着涌动的暗流，只要一个分神，就会被卷入欲望的漩涡万劫不复。

他的脸色情不自禁地变红了，明明刚刚连那样的话都说出了口。看着他的表情，男人明白了，一个迅猛的翻身就把他压在身下，居高临下地俯视着有些不知所措的月岛，像蛰伏的兽类终于脱去了自己的伪装，紧紧盯着即将捕获的猎物，露出了锋利的獠牙。

“那么，这份回礼我就不客气地收下了。”

“记住我的名字啊，β小朋友，待会可别喊错人了。我叫——”

“黑尾铁朗。”


	2. 本能

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 因为是你，只有是你——这才是命中注定，我愿意为此披荆斩棘。

ALPHA，BETA，OMEGA。

神明将性别的祝福给予人类，却也把基因的劣性藏进礼物。

无数人沉溺于爱情，却依旧在下一刻因为“命中注定的番”而背叛了理性。

可即使如此，我还是遇见了你——这才是命中注定，我愿意为此披荆斩棘。

01.

黑尾铁朗呆呆地坐在椅子上，指尖机械地转动着指根带着点温热的圆环。

“先生。”

口腔里还残留着一点血腥味，即使有意放轻了呼吸，侧腹仍隐隐约约传来钝重的痛感。

“……先生？”

被撞得支离破碎的手机安静地躺在口袋。那个人在手机寿命终结的前一刻依然没有发过消息，离开的样子骄傲干脆得一如出现时。不如说这手机坏得正好，起码可以当作收不到短信的原因安慰自己。

“先生，您还好吗？”

耳畔加大的音量唤回了他的注意。黑尾一抬头，医院的beta护士见他终于回神，松了口气，“先生，您最好还是联系一下家人办住院手续。您出现了轻微的脑震荡，手腕中度扭伤，还有皮外伤也需要处理。”这个护士边说边自以为隐秘地用同情的目光望着他。这也是人之常情。毕竟一个戴着戒指、身上却没有任何Ω信息素标记的α，孤零零地坐在角落，出了车祸都没人来看——这听起来就非常凄凉且有故事。

“没事，我已经联系朋友来接我了。我还有工作不能住院，请问紧急处理一下可以吗？”

护士不赞同地皱起眉，“当然可以，不过按照您的情况，我们建议最好还是住院休养，方便观察后续有没有不良反应。”

“呃，其实我现在感觉好多了……那个，请问我现在可以去交费了吗？”黑尾扯出一个微笑，极力忽视自己凌乱的西装和沾血的衬衫，想要证明情况并没有看起来那么严重。

对方终于察觉到自己的表情过于外露，有些尴尬地收回视线，“啊，当然……不过您还是考虑一下住院吧……”

“黑尾先生，你最好可以为你说的话负责。”一道冷冷的声音响起，像一把锋利的匕首凭空划破了她并不太坚定的建议。

护士一转头，看见来人，立刻打了个招呼：“月岛君，早上好！”

月岛萤走了过来。他的衣角带起轻而冷的风，年轻的医护人员纷纷向他问好，引得过往的路人也不由投来好奇的目光。黑尾铁朗近乎贪婪地注视着他的模样。白大褂熨帖地勾勒出青年修长瘦削的身形，里面的衬衫一尘不染，细碎的金色刘海自然地搭在光洁的额角，银框眼镜下浅色的双眸平静无波。黑尾极快地瞥了一眼他的十指。

上面空空荡荡。

他暗暗苦笑，把戴着戒指的那只手又往外套里藏了藏。

在离他还有几步远的地方，月岛停了下来，看向他。他们隔着这点距离沉沉相望，两双颜色相近的瞳孔像镜子一样倒映着彼此的影子，走廊上匆忙的医护和略显嘈杂的背景音都被晕染成老旧的黑白默片，在视网膜上闪动着模糊的色斑。

青年的五官依旧秀气端丽，敛起的眉眼、淡色的唇、柔和优美的下颌，仿佛什么都影响不到他的矜持不苟。黑尾恍惚地想，除了瘦了点——没有自己在身边，他肯定又忙着工作忘记了按时吃饭。

他尝试着动了动唇，却什么都没能说出来。

“我就是这位先生的朋友。不好意思，我们现在就去办理住院手续。”月岛冲护士微微示意，“麻烦你了。”对方明显一幅“总算解决了个大麻烦”的表情，“不会不会，那您去忙吧，我这就去看其他病人了。”

等到护士离开，黑尾慢慢站起来，确保自己不会因为腿上传来的阵阵锐痛而变了脸色：“没关系，我不需要住院，而且我还有工作没处理完。”月岛冷眼看着他的动作，一点动手帮忙的意思都没有，“先说好，我可不会出席你车祸后的葬礼。”黑尾呲牙咧嘴地笑了笑，连他自己都不知道这个表情在疼痛的作用下有没有变形，“那真可惜。”

月岛看见那个笑容，脸色又冷了几分，“你出了车祸，有打算告诉我吗？”

“……没有。”

身形清瘦的青年沉默下来，向前走了几步，示意他也一起来办住院手续。黑尾想最后挣扎一下，不到一秒就败在了他湖水一样澄冷的眼睛里，只好认输般地叹了口气跟了上去。于是两个人都没有再说话，就这么安静地走在过道里。他有一堆话想要问月岛：怎么得知自己车祸的消息，为什么要过来，有没有记得加衣服，有没有按时吃饭……但他也知道，没有一个问题可以得到解答，索性无言地跟在后面谨慎维持着一步之远的距离。月岛大概是猜到了他的心思，并没有停下来退回他的身边，只是配合着他的速度放慢了脚步，这让他松了一口气，又生出了点多余的失落。在医院纠杂交错的悲欢离合里，他们的缄然和默契显得格外古怪而不合时宜。

已经相当一段时间没有见到月岛了，黑尾在一开始的不知所措后，干脆借这个机会明目张胆地观察着为自己跑前跑后的白色身影。不知怎的，他突然就想起以前两人还在同居时的一个场景：

那天他提前下班回家，结果发现月岛捧着一盒明显从高级专卖店买来的草莓蛋糕，正小口小口地往嘴里塞。他完全没有预想到自己会在这个时间点回来，一幅被突然袭击到的模样愣在原地，一时间连蛋糕都忘了咽下去，腮帮鼓鼓地僵在沙发上。黑尾也有点吃惊，毕竟从两人认识以来，月岛就一幅不食人间烟火的样子，和已经开始发福的同龄人相比简直可以说是瘦弱。而这样一个平素冷淡的人像仓鼠一样一边舒服地窝在沙发里一边吃粉粉红红的蛋糕时，确实有点冲击力——类似驯服什么小动物一样的满足感和成就感顿时满满当当塞进了黑尾的心里。

对方好像把他的沉默当成了否认，漂亮的眉眼闪过一丝局促，但很快就淡了下来。月岛若无其事地咽下蛋糕，继续挖了一勺奶油，“欢迎回来。想吃蛋糕的话请自己去买，我可没有多的了。”黑尾扑哧一声笑出来，连带着在单位积攒的压力在这句话里也烟消云散：“我回来了。不过，月月你的脸上沾到奶油了噢~”两人熟识以后，黑尾就坚持“月月”这个称呼，恋人几次抗议后无果，索性随他去了。

月岛没有想到似的“诶”了一声，立刻抬手擦过脸颊。黑尾脱了鞋，把公文包往柜子上一放，笑着凑上前，“错了，是这里。”他从背后环住月岛，轻轻凑近那一小块染上香甜的肌肤，品酒似的抿了一口，把下巴搁到恋人因为穿着家居服露出来的脖颈旁蹭了蹭，满意地看到对方的耳朵红了起来。月岛耳侧那里的皮肤很薄，只有凑近看，才能看到耳廓周围有一圈透明的细绒毛，还有小巧可爱的耳垂，一透出点粉就很容易看出来，像一滴欲坠的新露挂在弯月尖尖。

月岛因为他的动作扭过身子，怕痒似的缩起来，“呜哇，你的胡子好扎！快点放开我。”黑尾偏不，耍赖地挂在那里继续拿冒出一点点青茬的下巴蹭他，搞得两人都忍不住笑着打闹成一团。月岛因为捧着蛋糕动作受限，最后只好气喘吁吁地被他抓住压在沙发上。

动作不知道是什么时候开始变味的。黑尾盯着他粉白的脸颊，喉头滚了滚，呼吸慢慢重起来。他把鼻尖抵在月岛耳下，一寸寸地移动着嗅吸，简直像个变态，又伸出舌头舔他的耳垂，把那小小一粒嫩生生的耳珠顶在齿间轻轻啮咬。

鼻间除了沐浴露的香气，什么信息素的味道都闻不到。

黑尾从来没有任何歧视某一性别的倾向，只是，他偶尔会像这样想象：要是月岛是个omega 就好了——他会彻底标记他，打上自己专属的烙印，光明正大地朝别人宣誓主权；他会在他的发情期间无所顾忌地满足他，不必担心会不会太过粗暴弄伤哪里；他会一直把自己的分身埋进那个小小的宫腔，穿过他藏起的甬道，射满他娇嫩的子宫，而他的腹部会高高隆起，为他孕育一个两人共同的、全新的生命……有时，月岛回家时身上难免会带着其他alpha的信息素。尽管知道那是无意的，可加上月岛以前的种种事迹……虽然他和自己交往以后就再也没有去过那些地方，但黑尾就是没有办法压抑住自己深重的的嫉妒不安。每到这种时候，他总会在当晚不由分说地抱他可爱又可恨的恋人一个晚上。

月岛被舔得微微哆嗦起来，耳边全是湿哒哒的水声，那种火热粘腻的触感像是顺着耳道穿过鼓膜，直接舔舐着他的大脑内部。他不甘心地眯起眼，腾出一只手扯掉眼镜，环住黑尾结实的肩膀，另一只手按住他的后脑勺，深深地吻了上去。

至于那个还没吃完的草莓蛋糕，谁管呢。

夜星明亮，月色温柔，窗外万家灯火闪烁。他们不过是这个世间众多恋人中其中最普通不过的一对罢了。

从回忆中回过神，黑尾这才发现需要的东西已经办得差不多了，看样子他们两人正走在去住院部的路上。他本来都已经做好了月岛办完手续就会直接离开的心理准备，没想到对方竟做到了这个地步。他心里升起一点渺茫的希望，半是试探半是玩笑道：“好意外，没想到月月是这么乐于助人的类型啊。”月岛语气平稳，脚步没有丝毫停顿，“我多少也算是个医生，做不出来把病人接到一半却不管的事。”

“那么，我住院期间你也会来看我吗？”

他没有回答。

说话的功夫里他们就到了住院部。负责人一看送来的病人是月岛的朋友，没过多久就全部安排妥当。他转身准备离开，没走几步就感觉身后有人跟了上来，回头一看，正是病号本人，月岛以为还有什么注意事项自己没交代清楚：“怎么了？”

“那个……送你一程？”

他简直要被这个没有受伤自觉的家伙气笑了，但看到他专注的视线时，顿了一下，还是咽下了毒舌的话语：“……随你。”

于是黑尾在默许之下一路送月岛到了住院部门口，在他准备拉开门的时候在身后默默看着。不料月岛这时突然毫无征兆地停住了动作，黑尾猝不及防地撞到了他，忙后退几步，踉跄着总算是站稳了。但是月岛细白的手腕躲闪不及，因为惯性“乓”地一声撞在冰凉的玻璃门上，红了一大片，本人却似对此乎毫无所觉。他侧身看了过来，肩膀略微起伏了一下，像是在深呼吸，“黑尾铁朗，我们结束了，是吧？”他的嗓音微微嘶哑，琥珀色的美丽瞳孔上燃烧着一层闪烁的水膜，白皙的脸上却没有一滴眼泪。

这是个疑问句，还是反问句呢？抑或只是单纯地正式通知他一声？黑尾也不知道。他不禁哑然，下意识动了动手指，又及时地顿在了原地，“你……手疼吗？”

“…………”

月岛没有答话，只是深深地看了他一眼，便推门头也不回地离开了。

黑尾叹了口气，喃喃自语道：“那应该是很疼了……回去记得冷敷啊。”

他一动不动地呆地在原地站了半晌，直到身后的病人询问他要不要走。黑尾转过身向对方抱歉地笑了笑，靠在一旁的墙上让出位置，终于支撑不住似的闭上眼，靠着墙壁缓缓蹲了下来。

已经结束了……是吗？

02.

卫生间里，水龙头被来人刻意拧到最大，水流得哗哗作响，即使如此，还是能隐约听到断断续续的呕吐声。月岛萤扶着洗手台，摇摇欲坠的样子让人担心他是不是随时会倒下。他的眼角和嘴唇染上了淡淡的嫣红，衬得脸色愈发苍白。一大早听说那个人出了车祸的恐惧、终于放下心的虚脱和近一天滴水未进的空腹让他离开对方视线后终于忍不住眩晕般的反胃感，一回到办公室就奔向卫生间把胃里的东西吐了个干干净净。

半晌，水流声终于止住了。月岛直起身，从旁边抽出纸巾擦干净，戴上了眼镜。镜子里的他又恢复成了一个冷淡而专业的医生，仿佛几分钟之前的狼狈不过是一场幻影。可是，他知道，那不是幻觉。就像这场无疾而终的爱情，即使发生过，也消失得一干二净，一丝痕迹都不留，让人甚至嗅不到分毫迹象。

所以，为什么自己不是一个omega呢？

这样的话，至少可以留下……那个人的味道吧。

就像之前所说的，月岛对于自己的beta身份没有丝毫不满——在遇到黑尾铁朗之前。

相比较大多数人，他甚至觉得自己已经足够幸运：他有一对开明和睦的父母，一个宠爱他的哥哥，一路顺风顺水成长起来享受着优质的教育资源；他拥有自己的兴趣，并且毕业后进入了自己第一志愿的行业；在医院，他和大多数人保持着有分寸的社交距离，同事态度也很友好，至少表面没有任何龃龉；由于规避了信息素的影响，他不会受制于只有生理需求的关系，拥有极高的自由度……

直到他遇到黑尾铁朗。一个百分之百的alpha。

尽管以前也有过和α交往的经历，但说实话，月岛从没觉得自己可以和alpha一直走下去，这不仅仅是遇到的人不够合适的问题，更因为来自大数据最直观的证明：经过多年的进步，婚姻法如今承认各种组合的配偶，但是调查显示，beta与alpha或omega的离婚率都居高不下。原因很简单，生理上不够吸引。信息素对AO天生的吸引和约束，就像一把镣铐将双方牢牢锁在一起，却唯独忽略了beta的存在。就像是已经尝遍山珍海味的食客，无论如何也不会安安心心吃一辈子寡淡如水的青菜。更让β们避之不及的是，信息素还有契合度一说。万一遇到契合度高的，保不准哪天AO就滚滚天雷勾地火混到一起去了。因此，单就生理层面而言，社会普遍认为AO才是最稳定的组合。

月岛还真不想亲身验证这个结论靠不靠谱，他只想过平平淡淡的生活：找到另一半当然幸运，找不到的话一个人过也没什么不好；况且早已经过了为恋爱“扑通扑通”心跳的单纯年纪，比起爱情，成年人在一起考虑的东西要更多。

直到他遇到黑尾铁朗。于是一切就那么自然而然地发生了。

现在回想，很难说他们俩到底是谁先开始的，但可以确定的是，相对于大多数情侣，他们的相识就足够荒诞：在车站里突然发情然后被陌生alpha发现什么的——这听起来简直像三流的烂俗里番。不，应该说，现在连里番都不会这么拍了，更何况主角之一还是beta，光这一点就足以劝退不少α和Ω，现在受欢迎的片子主角多是身娇体软的omega和高大威猛的alpha……别问他为什么会知道，成年人的空窗期总有成年人的消遣。

月岛到现在还记得那场意乱情迷的混乱。

在陌生的旅馆房间醒来，回想起自己失去意识前的举动，被情欲冲昏的头脑第一反应就是久违的尴尬和想要原地消失的冲动。正当他抱着衣服犹豫是赶紧回家呢还是先在这洗个澡呢，床上的男人翻了个身，一幅刚刚醒来的慵懒模样望向他，眼中却带着戏谑。

还有什么比稀里糊涂的一夜情更尴尬的呢？有，就是打算跑路的时候被一夜情对象抓个正着。

男人见他平素冷淡的表情此刻终于染上了羞窘和尴尬，笑了：“不洗个澡吗？”

浴室蒸腾氤氲的水蒸气里，月岛有几分烦躁地抹去眼边摇摇欲坠的水珠。他不明白这种心烦意乱的感觉来自于哪里，索性把它归结为隐性发情留下的后遗症。热气腾腾的水汽蒸得他头有点发晕，反应过来的时候才发现自己待在里面的时间太长了。他换上浴袍打开门，发现男人还在，见他才出来也一幅毫不意外的样子，“怎么样，还难受吗？”

“……托您的福，已经好了。”

男人看着他换上衣服，突然没头没脑地来了一句：“要不，我们试试怎么样？”月岛愣了一下，旋即皱起眉：“什么？”

他当然还没单纯到不知道这个“试试”的含义。但在窗外漏进的模糊暧昧夕阳下，看着男人裸着肌理分明的上半身斜倚在床头望向他，月岛必须承认，他的拒绝没有自己想象的坚定，“……我不明白。”

话说到这个份上已经算是婉拒了，男人却笑了起来，带着成年人特有的狡黠和从容不迫，那种月岛最不想看到的神情，因为这总让他联想到悄无声息就将猎物捕捉于股掌间的野兽，“眼镜君明明知道的吧？试试的意思。”

黑尾铁朗饶有兴趣地看着青年穿上衣服，马上又恢复成了社会精英的样子。他想，这个人长得很好看，而且恰好是自己喜欢类型的那种好看。

青年笔挺的背影像一棵柔韧却单薄的树苗，带着介于成熟和青涩之间的独特美感，白衬衫领口处的脖颈修长白皙，暧昧地指引着向下的春光，禁欲的颜色顿时有了隐秘的幻想。他瘦得很漂亮，身上有一层恰到好处的的薄薄肌肉，弯下腰穿裤子的时候，蝴蝶骨飞了起来，流畅的线条延到腿部，两条笔直有力的小腿修长细瘦，挺翘的臀部便被清晰地勾勒出来。而他有幸是这幅美景的唯一鉴赏者。

在社会上爬摸滚打这么多年，他早就不是一心付出不求回报的类型了。如果说一开始的帮忙是出于善心，那么这份心情从他进了这个房间以后就已经开始变质。尽管如此，他还是给过这个人逃离的机会——可他不要，那接下来就不能怪他了。狡猾的成年人不仅仅只追求一时的欢愉，更要长久的舒适关系。

他要这个人。黑尾想。

等到两个人都从旅馆出来的时候，天色已经完全黑了。他们所处的街道正是入夜后人们寻欢作乐的好地方，两旁的霓虹灯闪烁迷离，充满了某种暗示的热闹气息，连带着夜空也被染成了紫红色；两颊通红的情侣们手拉着手，笑容里的甜蜜粘腻简直可以拉出丝。在人们开始沉溺于夜的甜美迷乱中时，他们俩却衣衫整齐地从旅馆出来，简直下一秒就可以冲到职场上班一样。这样奇妙的错差让他们忍不住同时看向对方，扑哧一笑。

笑过之后，男人拿出一支烟叼在嘴里，向他示意：“要吗？”出于职业习惯，月岛下意识地皱皱眉：“不了，谢谢。”大概是注意到他的反应，男人没有点燃香烟，而是把烟从嘴里拿了出来夹在指间。他微微偏过头，嘴角微微扬起：“还没有自我介绍，我叫黑尾铁朗。”

他们的距离比陌生人近得多，却也不是亲密的范围，只是停留在一个若即若离的位置。他说话间带起气流的轻微震颤，留下一点性感湿润的烟草味道，像一把小刷子，搔过浮动的痒。月岛敏锐地嗅到某种狩猎游戏开始的信号，他微微眯起眼，舌尖舔过红润的下唇，笑了。

“……月岛萤。”

03.

那天交换过姓名和联系方式之后，两个人都维持在同一个微妙的频率联络。即使如此，他们的距离也在不知不觉中慢慢拉近了。

黑尾话不算太多，却总能抛出月岛感兴趣的话题，也能稳稳接住他留下的梗；他可以毫无芥蒂地消化沉默，也可以有意无意间露出幽默帅气的一面；他每次用餐时都会对布菜的侍应生道谢，也会悄悄记住月岛从来没有明说过的饮食喜好……他就像炎炎夏日里的一阵舒缓凉风，总能让人感觉到舒适；而偶尔露出的一点控制欲和占有欲，和平时的反差一对比更带上了致命的荷尔蒙，让人不禁脸红心跳。而月岛也并不总是上钩，他会故意咬住对方抛出来的饵，然后在意想不到的时机出招。

他们都是最优秀的猎人，也是最完美的猎物，带着心照不宣的暧昧微笑周旋在硝烟四起的战场。在看似不经意的日常过招里，连一个眼神也会被无限放大成不见血的刀光剑影，最后只能心甘情愿又迫不得已地咽下彼此的诱饵。他们渴望征服，也渴望被征服。

要说黑尾具体哪里让他着迷，月岛也说不上来。对他而言，黑尾就像明暗交错的光影，因为寻常平淡的柔光而舒适，也因为无法预知的阴影而刺激。

他们表面上都乐此不疲地玩着角逐较量的游戏。直到有一次，月岛终于查到资料算出自己下一次的发情期，他在那天提前请了假，故意给黑尾打电话求助。不到半个小时，他家的门就被咚咚敲响，打开门，月岛惊愕地发现男人气都没有喘匀，额角还带着晶亮的汗珠。黑尾也愕然地看着他除了有些发红、并没有太大变化的脸颊。

于是这一瞬间狩猎结束，他们彼此都心知肚明已经落入对方陷阱，且不愿意逃开。

那之后，上床、告白、交往，他们正式在一起了。情到浓时，连几十分钟电车的距离也觉得格外难熬，便顺理成章地同居。月岛用了近三十年筑起的理智高墙岌岌可危，终于一夕崩塌。他像一个怀揣着全部身家的赌徒战战兢兢又莫名自信地加入赌局，赌自己会得到一时心痛还是永远沉迷。

早晨出门的吻、一起用心做的便当、看电视时窝在一起的温度……就在月岛以为会一直这样下去的时候，他发现事情远没有这么简单。

在一个两人都不用加班的周五晚上，他们决定去附近的超市采购。月岛正在挑鱼，突然肩膀被撞了一下。

“对不起！实在抱歉，我没看路，您没事吧？”一个清纯可爱的omega女生看样子急得要哭出来。她黑色的长发乖巧柔顺地披在肩头，水亮的杏仁眼清澈纯真，一看就是被父母长辈呵护着长大的类型，连月岛一时间也不由得多看了几眼，“没事。”

“对不起对不起！”女孩不停地鞠躬道歉，后退着走远了。月岛摆手示意自己并不在意，而后把挑出的一盒鱼扔进篮子里，“走吧。”他走了几步，才发现黑尾还顿在原地，“怎么了？”他半是催促半是询问道。

黑尾看样子还没回过神来，他的视线不知道飘在哪里，“柑橘。”

“你想吃这个？”月岛有点奇怪地挑了挑眉，黑尾平时不怎么吃橘子，况且这也不在购物清单里。但他看到他手上的情侣戒指，心下一软，还是打算满足这个突如其来的要求，“唔，我看看，水果在……”

黑尾摇摇头，突然在众目睽睽下就从背后抱住了他，把鼻子埋在他的后颈，“柑橘的味道。”

月岛才红起来的脸又迅速白了下去。他才意识到，刚刚那位莽莽撞撞的omega女孩，信息素的味道正是柑橘。

接下来的一路两人都没有再说话。黑尾本想像平常一样牵起月岛的手，却被他一把甩开，只好悻悻地收了回去。两只靠在一起的手时不时轻轻擦到对方的手掌，这份柔软的温度和微妙的距离在他们还没交往的时候，曾让月岛暗暗甜蜜而心焦，如今却让他涌起前所未有的恼怒急躁。

等回到家，黑尾刚关上门，他就狠狠把毫无防备的alpha推到门上，张嘴咬住了对方的唇。这不像是缠绵，倒像是打架。

黑尾开始有些茫然，但很快就回应起他的吻，他安抚地拍着他的肩，耐心等他冷静下来。喘气的空隙，月岛摸上他后颈的腺体，“告诉我，你的信息素是什么味道。”

“……这个不重要。”

“我让你告诉我是什么味道！！”月岛第一次在他面前失控。他用力咬住那一小块皮肤，力度之大甚至尝到了铁锈味。可是除了血味，他什么都闻不到。

头一次，月岛觉得自己beta的身份是那么可悲。

他要对抗的是整个自然史的AO优势，而他不过是漫漫岁月长河里一朵再渺小不过的水花，他的所有努力连一滴水也溅不出来。即使有再多的心动，即使有再久的相处，在那个瞬间，他就是敌不过一个和黑尾信息素契合度高的擦肩而过的omega——甚至，明明知道那个女生什么都没做错，他还是对她产生了一丝丝的怨恨：为什么你偏偏要那个时间来到那个地方？为什么你偏偏撞到了我？为什么你偏偏有着和我的恋人契合的信息素？为什么你偏偏让他注意到了你？

为什么为什么为什么……我居然会这么想？

为什么，我变成了这个样子？

月岛抱住恋人的脖子，把头埋在他的肩窝，紧紧地、无声地咬住牙。黑尾感受到肩膀湿润的水汽，心脏微微抽痛起来，他轻轻摸着他的后脑勺，妥协地叹息道：“香根草。我的味道是香根草。”

柑橘和香根草。多么般配啊。

月岛感觉自己空空荡荡的胃开始泛起酸涩的痛意。但他依然揪住黑尾的衣领献上一个冰凉的吻，坚持道：“来做吧。”

黑尾轻柔细密地亲吻着月岛，从敏感的耳垂一路舔吻到锁骨，手探到他的衣服下缓缓移动着。皮肤直接相触的感觉让月岛颤抖起来，体内窜过忽冷忽热的麻痹感。解开最后一粒扣子时，他侧脸躲过了一个吻，忽略了黑尾一瞬间黯然的眼神。他径自解开恋人的裤子，手一扬就把皮带扔到了床边。

好痛。

身形健壮的alpha温柔地把月岛放倒在大床上，长着薄茧的指腹一寸寸抚慰过优美的腰线，又划过他雪白的后背，终于移向了浅浅凹陷的臀缝。他向掌心倒了点润滑剂捂热后，从外面一圈耐心十足地开发着紧闭的小口。

好痛。

月岛咽下带着痛楚的呻吟，眼睁睁地看着额头的汗水滑落下来，在床单上晕开深色的痕迹。他就像一张过分紧绷的弓，根本没有办法放松身体，下身传来的入侵感使得绷住的小腿开始抽搐，连足弓都拉成痛苦的弯月形。

好痛。

黑尾皱起眉。他俯身把月岛瘦削的身体拢在下面，叼住他小小的耳垂细细舔咬，却惹得他颤抖更加厉害——要知道，平时只要一舔这里，敏感的恋人马上就会软了身子。黑尾发现他的情绪不太对劲，松开他，“月月，我们今天不做了好吗？你不舒服。”

好痛。

月岛抖着手推开他，坐在他腿上就要自己来，“你不动的话……我来。”

“你不舒服！”黑尾也有些着急了，两手紧紧握住他的腰，声音不禁高了几度。

“我说做下去！”月岛想挣开他的手，胸中燃起阵阵污浊的火焰，“你是不是不行！”

黑尾的脸色终于阴沉下来，“你不知道吗，你根本做不下去！”

“做不下去的人是你！”月岛用力掰着他锁在自己腰上的手掌，抬脚就要往他的下身踹，“你看，你根本都没有硬不是吗？！”

“月你冷静一点！”黑尾腾出一只手捏住他的手腕防止他动作过大伤到自己，累得连鬓角都被汗打湿了。

“我非常冷静，冷静到我才意识到你这样的alpha根本不需要beta！”月岛冷笑，“我说，我们完了——”

黑尾两眼发红，他的手越来越用劲，连他自己都没意识到月岛的腕部已经被他捏出一圈淤青，“月岛你到底怎么了！？”

好痛。

“啪。”

声音响起的瞬间，动作被一帧一帧分解成慢镜头，空气在这个房间好像停止了流动。

月岛有些错愕地盯着偏过头去的黑尾。对方慢慢回过头，左脸一点点浮现出一个红色的巴掌印。他松开手下了床，捡起床边的衣服，“我们最好都冷静一下吧。”

随着客厅传来一声门响，房子很快就只剩下月岛一个人。他维持着黑尾离开前跪坐在床上的姿势，胸口剧烈地起伏着，右下腹传来阵阵剧烈的疼痛，痛得那里马上就要被刺穿了一样。他痛苦地低吟一声，凭着印象慢慢套上衣服，摸到自己外套里的手机，拨出了医院的号码，电话接通时已是大汗淋漓，“您好，请问有什么可以帮助您的？”

“我……疼，救护车……我家在……”他自己都不知道究竟有没有出声，最后一个字音还没落下，他就陷入了冰冷粘稠的黑暗里。

“先生，先生？您还好吗？先生！”

再次睁开眼的时候，月岛发现自己躺在病床里，窗帘被贴心地拉起来，一旁的点滴顺着输液管平缓地淌进他的身体，床边坐着的omega正是自己的朋友兼同事——赤苇京治。

“醒了？感觉怎么样？”眉眼俊秀的黑发青年关切地看向他。

“我、怎么了？”月岛无力地发出几个气音，就感到喉咙传来干涩的痛感。赤苇见状忙端起一杯温水，插上吸管递到他的嘴边，一边动作一边解释道：“你得了急性阑尾炎，昨天刚做完手术。医院没联系到黑尾前辈，就找我这个第二联系人了。”

月岛把那半杯水都喝完，终于可以完整连贯地说话了，“咳……麻烦你了，京治前辈。”

赤苇京治是他进医院工作后结识的朋友，在说是密友也不为过。说来也巧，在他和黑尾交往一段时间后，他下决心把这件事告诉了赤苇，没想到那两人从高中起就认识了。而赤苇的伴侣木兔光太郎，和黑尾一样也是个alpha，还是赤苇高中同校的前辈。月岛在聚餐中见过本人，是个高大挺拔且相当率真的男人——毕竟不是人人都能在大庭广众之下缠着另一半撒娇的。

赤苇无奈地笑了起来，“都说了，不加‘前辈’两个字也是可以的。”他话锋一转，“我不知道你们俩出了什么问题，所以没有背着你贸然联系他。但你现在需要人照顾，至少打电话告诉黑尾前辈一声。”

月岛在这个敏锐洞悉的前辈面前一时语塞，赌气似的把头扭向一边，“我累了，请以后再说吧。”

赤苇从椅子上起身，叹了口气，“我也没有办法替你做决定，你自己想清楚就好。”他微微一笑，“但我知道萤是个聪明的孩子。”

“……京治前辈。”月岛叫住了即将离开的他，犹豫了半天还是开口了。不知道是不是手术之后心理也会变得脆弱，平时不会说的话全被断断续续地讲了出来，“……我不知道，AO之间的吸引这么强，我不知道为什么我会对他发脾气……我也不想，可是我第一次这么怕……就连他的信息素我都不知道是什么味道，我什么都不知道，我……”

赤苇在他叫住自己的时候就回到床边，静静地看着他。直到月岛讲完喘了一口气，他靠上前抱住他，轻声道：“你看，你也闻不到我的信息素不是吗？”

“……”

赤苇轻轻拍了拍他的后背，说道：“这不是你的错，萤。”他在心底发出一声酸楚而欣慰的叹息。

当你开始害怕失去，说明你心里已经有了爱。

04.

“您辛苦了！我先走啦！”

“啊……嗯，你也辛苦了。”

除了他，办公室里最后一个加班的同事也回家了。心里明白再不走就连最后一班电车也赶不上，但黑尾还是毫无干劲地瘫坐在椅子上，任凭电脑在黑暗中发出莹莹的光芒。

距离他们争吵已经过去了十几天，期间月岛一次电话也没有打过，连放在房子里的私人物品都没有带走，简直好像在说“反正都是垃圾”一样。曾经一回家就可以等到温暖的灯光和一声“欢迎回来”，现在回到公寓，黑漆漆的屋子里只有一片空旷。黑尾逐渐察觉到，这次争吵和他们以前的任何一次矛盾都不一样。

他从口袋掏出一盒已经被揉得皱皱巴巴的烟，叼一支在嘴里，犹豫了一下还是没有点着。他咬着柔软的烟嘴，不自觉抬手摸上了后颈的腺体。即使在自己没有留意的时候，这个指甲盖大小的地方也在源源不断地往空气里散发着α信息素——黑尾从来没有想到，这会成为他的原罪。

其实早在两人遇到之前，他就见到过月岛。

那是他和单位一起去体检。出来的时候，他想找个地方抽支烟，一不留神就不知道拐到了哪里，正想回到原处，他听到旁边走廊传来哭叫声，出于好奇，他多看了几眼。大概是哪位倒霉的病人没能撑过手术去世了，家属在发泄自己无处安放的苦痛。这种事情在医院太常见了，真正吸引他兴趣的是那个被缠上的高个医生。

明明做完高强度的手术已经累得脸色发白，青年却依然站在原地向家属们沉默地鞠着躬，甚至被推搡也没有做出一点反抗。他身后的医护人员看不下去，想要帮他挡掉，“月岛医生已经尽力了……！”他却伸手把那些人压了回去，低着头又深深地鞠了一躬，“但是他们不需要尽力，他们只需要自己的家人。”

那些人听了一愣，旋即也和他一起弯下了腰。家属慢慢松开了抓着他的手，跌坐在地上捂住脸呜咽起来。

直到离开医院，他都忘不了那个医生眼里的光芒。那不是单纯的悲痛或者自责，而是更硬更深的，纯粹并且不屈的某种意志。不会回避，不会逃跑，一次次被打倒，一次次再挑战，到认可为止，到成功为止——那个人眼里，是这么说的。

如果没有后续，那么这个人也就会只停留在他记忆的某个角落。但不巧的是，他们再次相遇了，还是在对方发情的情况下。黑尾承认，最开始在电车上伸出援手，一半是好心，另一半纯粹是好奇：他好奇他会做出怎样的反应，他好奇除了在医院见到的一面以外，这个人还有怎样另外的表情……当他扶起他时，青年的脸上已经浮起不自然的妩媚潮红，却依然不肯放下固有的骄矜，这份奇特的矛盾捉住了他的心。

随着时间的推移，不知不觉间，他已经没有办法把视线从他身上移开了。

凭借着绝佳的耐心和与日俱增的爱意，黑猫终于把月亮捉在了掌心。他知道月岛最爱吃的事物，知道月岛最喜欢的乐队，知道月岛偏爱的衣着搭配，知道月岛下意识的小动作，知道月岛虽然毒舌却怕寂寞，知道月岛相比没有空隙的宠爱更喜欢有私人空间的彼此尊重……他知道那么多关于他的事情。他愿意花漫长的时间和他相爱。但他无法改变自己身为alpha的事实。

黑尾向来对AO论嗤之以鼻，对他来说，与月岛的相遇才是命运：如果那天他没有去体检，如果那天他转到了别的地方，如果那天他晚了一步，如果那天月岛没有做出那样的举措……又或者，如果他不是那个时间去上班，如果他没有上那班电车，如果月岛没有发情，如果他没有看到月岛……无论哪一步出了差错，他们都不会发展成现在的关系——这难道还不足以称之为奇迹吗？他以为自己已经表现得足够明显，可月岛似乎陷入了某个牛角尖。

黑尾拿起办公桌角落放着的一小瓶液体。这是他前段时间跑了很久，终于找到合适的调香师专门为月岛调制的，和自己的香根草味道最为相似的香水。香根草的种类有许多种，而在每个人身上发挥出来的味道也会因为各种各样原因发生些微的变化。那段时间公司刚好有新案子，他每天忙完之后，还要瞒着月岛四处奔波、精心挑选，就是私心希望即使没有信息素的影响，自己的味道也可以留在恋人的身上，护他平安快乐。可是现在看来，这个愿望大概是没有办法完成了。

黑尾苦笑了一声，放下了造型精巧的瓶子。

如果黑尾知道了自己当时的做法会导致后面的事情，他一定不会就这么连手机都不带地离开家，他会赖在床边不走，他会抱住患得患失、疼痛不已的月岛，他会一遍遍安抚他，他会陪他去医院，他会坐在手术室外一次次焦急等候。或者回不到过去也无所谓，如果他了解到月岛的真实想法，他一定会出了车祸以后第一时间给他打电话：“我出车祸了，月月你可以陪一下我吗？”

但世上哪有那么多如果呢。一无所知的黑尾只能看着月岛说出“我们结束了，是吧”这样的话，只觉得血液逆流，全身发冷。

可就算这么难受，他依然会担心他的手被撞痛。

05.

窗外夜色尚未消褪完全，这个时刻的大多数人们依然沉浸在黑甜的梦乡。

被腿间冰凉的濡湿感惊醒，月岛盯着黑鸦鸦的天花板，烦躁无力地叹了口气，挣扎了一下还是决定起床。和黑尾铁朗分开的几个月以来，这种情况已经不知道是第多少次了。他痛恨自己轻而易举就投降的身体记忆，却又隐蔽地贪恋那个强有力的臂膀和火热的体温。

……这一定是自己空窗期太久了才会出现的错觉。他站在洗手台前洗漱完毕又解决掉了那条被弄脏的内裤，心情并不太愉快地决定今晚去老地方放松一下。自从和黑尾在一起以后他就很少去以前的酒吧了，再加上前不久大病初愈，才回到工作没几天，就更没时间去了。如果被以前那个只追求身体愉悦的自己知道的话，一定会对他大加嘲笑的吧。

总算来到了办公室，刚刚坐稳一会儿，月岛就听到科室的小姑娘在门口惊呼：“天啊，这也太……”

“我朋友就住在附近，听他说现场情况比照片还严重呢！”

“真的假的？！”

“当然是真的了！你没看刚刚咱们医院送来了好几个人，全在楼下那里……”

月岛不甚感兴趣地直起身，看了一眼手机，屏幕上正好显示出一则新闻的推送。他大概看了一下，眉头却越皱越紧：出车祸的这条街道正是黑尾上班的必经之路。

他越看越心惊肉跳，一路下拉到照片。两辆车撞得已经变形，中间夹着的那辆几近报废，碎玻璃渣混杂着暗红色的血染了满地。据报导称是第一辆车突然失控，导致后面跟着的两辆也连环相撞，所幸事故发生的时间在早高峰之前，没有造成更大的伤亡，但是现在还不知道被卷入车祸的人到底是死是活。可能是为了突出效果，最后一张照片是一部被碾得支离破碎的手机，机身后面的银色饰品凄惨地挂在破破烂烂的壳子上。

看到那个装饰的一瞬间，他的心脏倏地跌进谷底。月岛像是被冰水从头浇到脚底，浑身上下流过令人胆颤的寒意，脸刷地一下白透了。手机型号和黑尾的完全一样，他还可以安慰自己这或许是个巧合，但他再熟悉不过这个装饰了：一弯小小的银色月亮——他和黑尾一次逛街时买下的，黑尾的是月亮，他的则是一只猫咪。而自从他们分开以后，那只小猫就和戒指一起，被他扔进抽屉再也没有拿出来过了。

他“腾”地一声站起来，“哗啦”一下拉开了门。门口的小护士见到他冲出来都被吓了一跳，以为他是被议论声吵到了：“那个，月岛君，您还没到上班时间……”月岛头一次打断了别人的话，他的咬肌紧绷得两颊生疼，脸色是众人从未见过的苍白肃穆：“那几个病人，现在在哪？”

月岛挂了电话，焦灼地看着电梯血红的数字慢慢变化。熟悉的医生告诉他送来的伤员伤势有轻有重，一个不幸已经去世，还有几个在抢救，而伤势轻的已经转移到其他科了。他从未觉得电梯有这么慢过，好像每一层都足足停了一个世纪，眼看着数字连楼层的一半都没到，他转身就往医院的安全逃生通道冲去。从这一层楼到急诊病人那里大概近十层，他机械地迈动着双腿，肺部传来火辣辣的痛感，眼前不断闪过惨白的墙壁，和新闻照片里出现的惨状交替着出现，一个他不愿意去想的结局呼之欲出。

他第一个就去看了那个已经去世的司机。医生见月岛神色不对，好心提醒他最好别被白布下的惨状吓到。已经听不见耳边的声音了，他用冰冷的指尖小心翼翼地捏起布的一角，死死盯着那张血肉模糊的脸半天，蓦地发出一声极短促的泣音。

医生被他吓坏了，正要上前搀扶一把的时候，月岛放下手站了起来，眼眶发红，朝他鞠了一躬：“谢谢您让我来看一眼，可以麻烦您说一下其他几个病人在哪吗？”

从房间离开，月岛第一次觉得自己冷血到可怕的地步：看见死者的那一瞬间，他感到的竟然不是惋惜和心痛，而是松了一口气的庆幸，庆幸死掉的是一个自己不认识的陌生人。他连厌恶自己这种想法的时间都没有，就立马赶向了其他诊室。他不停地跑到一扇扇紧闭的手术室门前，向经过的医护人员询问里面的是谁，长什么样。

不是他。

不是他。

不是他。

…………

过了近半个小时，他里面的衬衫后背已经被汗水完全打湿了。但他顾不上这些，拖着已经有些酸软的腿来到接下来的诊疗室，试图用视线从大片的人堆里搜索出那个熟悉的身影。

“那个……”

听到这个熟悉而微弱的声音的一瞬间，月岛好像灵魂这才回体，他生怕自己幻听，到处张望寻找，穿过人群，终于看见那个不能再熟悉的黑色鸡冠头静静地坐在一角，脸色虽然有些苍白，衣服上也还有血迹，但看样子没有受什么无法挽回的重伤，正在和一旁的护士说些什么。

月岛一下子无力透了，他下意识地就侧身躲进一旁的盥洗室。支撑他跑到这里的力气全部消失，腿部后知后觉地传来阵阵瘫软的痉挛，嘴唇止不住地哆嗦起来，脊柱发凉的后怕让他喉咙连着胸腔一阵闷痛，眼眶热涨到崩溃。月岛捂住脸气不成喘。他想哭，他想笑，他想做一切不符合“月岛萤”这个名字身份的事情。而就在此刻，他终于不得不承认，他比想象中还要在意这个人。

可他们已经分手了，在他的一手造成下。

确认了黑尾还活着的事实，月岛过了半天终于冷静下来。他深吸了一口气，对着镜子调整好自己的状态，这才打开门向外走去。

走得越近，那个人不肯住院的固执话语也听得越清晰。月岛不由得心下火起，生出些痛恨的情绪来：他恨这个人为什么不爱惜自己的生命，即使这个时候还只想着工作；他也恨自己，即使这样也无法直接将他置之不顾。

眼看连护士都拿他没办法了，月岛终于还是插手了。他一步一步看似走得很稳，手却在细微地颤抖。

这是他的一贯作风——不容许一丝失态和狼狈，尤其在黑尾的面前。

这好像是某种示威：你看，即使没有你，我也可以过得很好。他企图用这种自欺欺人的方式向他证明：你不是和其他omega契合度高吗？你不是出了车祸都不给我打电话吗？没关系，我不在乎，一点都不。

但是他知道他的心不是这么说的。

我不想让你和别人更契合。

为什么出了车祸都不联系我。

你的事我全部在乎。

拜托了，不要让我输得这么难看。

靠在洗手间的墙壁上缓缓蹲下，月岛终于捂住了脸。

我也想知道……香根草是什么味道啊。

06.

黑尾铁朗住了将近两周的院。

这期间，刚好单位忙完了上一个案子正在空闲中，医院又没什么别的活动，他无聊得都能把一天拆成八万六千四百秒，最后连医生都再三劝他可以出院了，但是他最想看到的身影却始终没有出现。再等下去也没什么希望，黑尾只好失望地离开了病房，不知道自己的主治医生此刻正在给某人发消息：

「黑尾君已经出院了。」

那边迅速回复：「这段时间真是麻烦您了，中村医生。」

由于专业水准高，并且外表不俗，月岛在医院获得的评价相当高，但也出于这个原因，他从不对病人有超出职权以外的关心，以免给对方带来不必要的幻想。在他还没转正之前，一位由他负责的、快要出院的病人甚至耽搁治疗进度，企图继续留下。这件事当时在医院也引起了不小的风波，而自那以后，这还是第一次见到他对一个病人这么上心。

中村犹豫了一下，还是决定问出口：「月岛君担心的话，为什么不自己来看看呢？」

这次对面回消息的速度明显没那么快了，半天只发来了一句话。

「我相信您的水平。」

头发半白的医生一眼就看出来，这里面明显有自己不能继续深究的内情，识趣地没有多问，只是放下手机时，想起年轻医生看向这个病人时眼里的光。

那是喜欢一个人时才有的样子吧。

黑尾苦闷地坐在居酒屋里，一旁的木兔光太郎眼疾手快地拦住了他往杯里继续添酒的动作，“喂喂，你这才出院多久！我看你是想再进一次医院吗？”

黑尾闻到他身上带着赤苇味道的信息素，再想想自己，月岛在自己住院期间从没来看过他，连自己出院了都几天没问候过一句。他越想越悲从中来，连下酒的烤秋刀鱼看起来都没那么美味了，“那也行啊……”

木兔没听清他说了什么，给自己倒了半杯烧酒，“话说回来，你劝劝你们家的眼镜君注意身体啊。前不久才动了手术，又要照顾你，现在忙得都没空接你出院……”

黑尾打断了他的话，猛地坐了起来，“手术？”

木兔丝毫不知道两人现在的状况，依旧悠哉地喝着酒，“对啊，京治告诉我的，说是前段时间的事……等等，难道他没告诉你吗？”看着黑尾的表情，他终于意识到了什么，目瞪口呆地愣在原地，“不会吧，你真不知道？”

这个意外的消息砸得黑尾一时间回不过神，“……什么手术？”

“这个他倒没有说……喂等等你这家伙要去哪？！”

月岛坐在副驾上，车已经开到了自家楼下，一旁的男人明显并不想和他分开。他大概也明白对方接下来想说什么，却下意识地不想去听，想着要用什么理由搪塞一下。突然，手机铃声响了起来，他悄悄松了口气，抱歉地冲那个alpha示意了一下，连来电是谁都没看就按下通话键：“喂，您好。”

“萤？我是赤苇。”

“京治前辈，这么晚打电话有什么事吗？”

“不好意思，我之前无意中把你手术的消息告诉了木兔，结果他今晚见到黑尾前辈一不小心说漏嘴了。”

摸不准赤苇到底是有意无意，月岛沉默了一下，“……没关系，反正不是什么大事。前辈还有其他的事吗？”

“没有了，萤早点休息。”

“嗯，前辈也是……再见。”

另一边的房子里，赤苇拿着刚刚挂断的电话，叹了一口气，“这样折腾，太累了啊。”

月岛收起手机，旁边英俊的alpha凑上前，“喊得真亲密呢……是和月岛君关系很好的人吗？”

他不易察觉地皱了皱眉。

黑尾从来不会因为赤苇喊他“萤”而过分吃醋，反而总是得意洋洋道“月月的父母也这么喊你，哥哥也这么喊你，可是‘月月’这个称呼是只属于我的哟”。虽然也会稍微象征性地吃一下醋，却从来不会大加干涉他的正常交往……打住打住，为什么又开始和那个人作比较了。

回过神，他看到男人正专注地看着他，虽然知道自己对他并没有什么特殊感情，一时间心里还是带上了一点负罪感，“那个……我明早还要上班，就先回去了，谢谢你送我回来。”对方颇为绅士：“没关系，月岛君还真是辛苦啊。不过，”他从主驾位凑了过来，压低声音道，“一个吻作为补偿总可以吧？”

“呃，那个……”月岛正犹豫该怎么拒绝，就被猝不及防亲了脸颊，虽然他下意识往旁边一躲，还是被碰到了。男人看到他的反应一愣，旋即礼貌地和他道了晚安。月岛目送对方离开，正准备进公寓大门，他的身后传来一个低沉的嗓音。

“这就是，你的新男朋友？”

黑尾冲出居酒屋，想到月岛很有可能还在原来的公寓里，伸手就打了一辆出租车，恨不得车速和计价器跳动的速度一样快才好。一路上，那些迄今为止没有说出口的无数句话语，全部化作扑扇的蝴蝶翅膀，鼓胀胀地几乎冲出他的心脏。

为什么，手术不告诉我呢？

我一直，一直都在等你的消息。

就算不是omega也无所谓，我喜欢的只有你。

…………

他甚至想了好几种方法，要是这次不能和好也没有关系，他有的是耐心和时间——但他没有考虑过，他可能已经不再等他了。

他在楼下等了几十分钟，却看到曾经的恋人被陌生的男人送回来，他想好的种种措词一瞬间全部消失了，脑袋里嗡嗡作响。当黑尾看到他被那人亲了却没有反抗，他像个毛头小子一样拳头捏得咔咔作响，恨不得立刻冲出去狠狠揍那家伙一顿。而月岛下车后甚至没有注意到他的存在，转身就要离开。

冰冷的毒蛇咝咝作响地绞住他的心脏，向里面注入一种名为“嫉妒”的毒液。

“这就是，你的新男朋友？”

月岛顿在原地，他没有否认，“和你无关。”

黑尾闻到陌生强烈的信息素味道，某种领地被侵占的本能让他眼睛都红了，“他也是alpha！”

“那又怎样？”现在的月岛就像一块百毒不侵的钢板，让他无能为力又无从下手。

黑尾心中生出点委屈和愤怒，“……那，为什么你做手术却没有告诉我？”他和月岛在一起时不可能没听说过手术这件事，那么肯定是两人分开以后才发生的。月岛独身一人，父母家人又都不在东京，可就算病倒，他都不愿意联系自己。

月岛冷笑，“你车祸不是也没有告诉我吗？我们扯平了。”

黑尾哑然，呐呐道：“这不一样……”可具体哪里不一样，他也说不上来。

月岛感到自己又开始偏头痛了，无力的疲惫感涌上心头。他不想再进行下去这种毫无营养的对话。

“你想说的就只有这些？那我说吧。”

“我不想见到你。”

“月月……”

他转身就要进屋，没想到晕眩感伴随着头痛一起翻涌了起来。耳边的声音逐渐远离，眼前像是透过满是雪花的老旧电视机屏幕，看到夜色被折叠成一点浓重的昏暗。

“月！！”

“月岛君的家属是吗？”

“啊，是的。”

“病人没什么大碍，只是低血糖引起的昏厥，以后多注意均衡饮食，按时吃饭。现在好好休息等他醒过来就好。”

“好的，谢谢您。”

“我记得月岛君前不久才送到这儿做的手术，因为急性阑尾炎。”站在一旁的护士利索地收起了医疗器械，“当时正好也是我值班，还因为没能联系到第一紧急联系人，找了第二紧急联系人来的。”

黑尾僵在了原地，喃喃道：“怎么会……”月岛的第一紧急联系人是他，而他一直以来都没有收到类似电话，除非……

他想起来了。那天他和月岛吵架之后走得仓促，忘带了手机。就这一次，却导致了他们后来出现无法弥补的隔阂。

“病人还是要自己注意身体，规律饮食，多加休息，麻烦您转告一下吧。”护士叮嘱了几句便留下呆愣的黑尾离开了。

月岛生病了。月岛在和他吵架之后就进了医院被推上手术台。月岛最需要人照顾的时候，他不在。

病床上的人苍白消瘦的睡脸让他手脚发冷。黑尾发现，自己迟迟不肯前进一步的固执终于收到了迟来的报应，一刀刀凌迟在他的心上。此时此刻，他这才明白了自己车祸没联系月岛时，对方的心情。

黑尾轻手轻脚地替他掖了掖被子，笨拙地握住他的手贴上自己的脸颊，半晌埋下了头。

月岛醒来时，病房里一片静谧，窗外天空才露出一点鱼肚白。他轻轻动了动，这才发现自己的手被床边的人握住了。那个人随着他的动作被惊醒，“刷”地一下就抬起了头，反倒是月岛被吓了一跳，“月月，你醒了。”

月岛无言地把手抽了回来。

他能理解黑尾的怒气，能理解黑尾的出走，能理解黑尾的沉默，却没有办法理解，在他出事的时候为什么不联系自己。他回想起两人一起参加朋友婚礼时，听到“无论是顺境还是逆境，富裕还是贫困，健康还是疾病，都无法将你我两人分开”时他们紧紧交缠在一起的双手。

这句话如今变成了一个巨大的笑话。他的alpha根本不想和他分享顺逆境。

他因为alpha的幸免而庆幸，也因为他的沉默而悲哀。

月岛疲倦地开口：“你走吧，我不想见到你。”

黑尾此刻的眼神像是小狗用湿漉漉的黑鼻子凑了过来——以前他常常用这个方法撒娇，并且屡试不爽。月岛差点心软，但还是狠下心道，“我不想说第三遍，你不走的话我走。”

“……我走。”

月岛过了快一个月的平静生活。自从上次低血糖晕倒，赤苇听说之后很担心，每天都从家里带上便当，上班的时候交给他。他也不好意思拒绝，次次都收下吃掉。这么过去一段时间，他竟然还长胖了些。

今天下午的时候下了场大雨，到傍晚才停。走到公寓门前，月岛收起伞，愣住了。

许久不见的男人此刻弯着腰坐在台阶上，标志性的黑色鸡冠头被雨水打得微微发蔫，高档西装的裤脚上还沾着溅上去的泥点，整个人看起来十分狼狈，完全没有一点社会精英的洒脱做派。

黑尾留意到了他的动静，他抬起头，充斥着红血丝的眼底是不舍的温情，“你回来了。”

“你……”月岛一时不由语塞。

“我想了很久，还是很想你……”他匆匆忙忙地起身，想要解释些什么，“我不是故意要让你看见我的，我只是……对不起……”

月岛感觉鼻子迅速发酸。过了这么久，他还是摆脱不了这个人对他情绪的影响。他咬牙切齿地拽住黑尾，一路把人拉进了自己的公寓。

一进门，黑尾局促地站定，“其实，我之前一直想给你这个来着。”他从口袋掏出一个晶莹剔透的小瓶子。这瓶香水自他上次在医院被赶走，就从单位拿了回来，从此一直带在身上。

月岛拿起来一看，瓶顶赫然刻着自己的名字。

“我本来……不想用这种方式告诉你的，我的信息素的味道。”黑尾垂下眼盯着地面，“想送给你，用了之后，你身上就有香根草的味道——我想这么告诉的。可是……对不起……”

他的肩膀很轻微地抖动，看得月岛眼睛发涩，“就这样？”

他早就知道，那些便当不是赤苇做的。每道都是他喜欢的菜，再加上熟悉的味道，他要再猜不出来是谁每天做好拜托赤苇送来的就白长这么些年了。

“……嗯，没了。”黑尾想要离开，却被月岛叫住了。

“黑尾先生以为送个香水我就会原谅你了？还专门挑雨天过来，卖得起惨却给我打不起电话？”他的语气冰冷嘲讽，仔细听却有微微的颤抖。

“对不起。”

“你对不起我的是这件事吗？出事了为什么不给我打电话？我看到照片的时候以为你死了！前男友死了这种事你觉得会让我很开心是吗？原来我这么讨厌你，讨厌到了看到你出事还能面不改色地参加葬礼处理后事的程度？”

“……对不起。”

“不知道对不起说太多就会掉价吗？谁要你的对不起了？我只要你告诉我，我莫名其妙不可理喻，而你不需要beta只需要AO理论，这才是你应该说的不是吗？”明明很逊，忍耐了许久的泪水却还是把视线染得乱七八糟，“不要让我觉得你是个不喜欢omega的没用alpha啊！”

黑尾叹了口气，抬手替他擦去了眼泪，“对不起啊，我就是一个只喜欢月岛萤的没用alpha呢。你愿意收留一下这个无能的家伙吗？”

镜片已经什么都看不清了，月岛索性一把摘掉眼镜抓住他的领子，带着让人心碎的咬牙切齿，“我们……不是都完了吗，谁愿意收留他啊！”

alpha一把将他圈在自己的怀里，像哄小孩一样摸着他的头，“这个家伙很实用的，就是暂时交不起房租，他先把自己抵押给你，可以吗？”

“……不够……房东说了，还要干活抵债。”

黑尾笑了。他捧起未来恋人红彤彤的脸，温柔地亲在唇上，像亲吻花瓣上滑落的露珠，“好，那就请房东大人多多指教了。”

“……笨蛋。”月岛有些不好意思地把哭得红红的鼻尖藏进他的风衣，终究忍不住笑了。

07.

世界上有很多alpha和omega都可以闻到黑尾铁朗信息素的味道，而月岛萤是一个无法闻到自己恋人信息素的beta。可他此时在alpha的怀里，感受到丝毫不输给所谓“信息素羁绊”的爱意。

在这之后的未来里，他们也会一直拉着彼此的手前进的吧。当然，也会因为各种事开心、惊讶、苦恼、不安、甚至争吵……虽然作为大人还要很多要考虑的事情，但绝不会因此止步不前。

因为是你，只有是你——这才是命中注定，我愿意为此披荆斩棘。


End file.
